


Birds of a Feather

by Ranger_Nova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Nova/pseuds/Ranger_Nova
Summary: Bill reacts to the Sixth Doctor's fashion choices.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on Tumblr.

"Is that what you're wearing, mate?" She tilted her head at him, her hair bouncing as she moved. "Like, your everyday clothes? I mean, do you go to the Middle Ages or fight Daleks or, you know, catch the bus dressed like that?"

"My dear young lady—" the Doctor began indignantly.

"Love it!" To his surprise, she was beaming as she appraised the outfit. "Aw, look at the badge—sweet!" She stepped closer to peer at the cat on his lapel. "Got any spares? I could put it on my jacket, we could match!"

The Doctor slowly closed his mouth again. He'd experienced many different reactions to his bold choice in attire, but this one was new. Looking over the young woman's brightly-striped top, however, he wondered if he'd finally found someone forward-thinking enough to appreciate true fashion. "I do indeed—consider them yours," he said, digging through his pockets to find his collection of pins. "But you _must_ tell me how you get your hair to do... to do _that_! I've never seen such a magnificent head of curls—and as you can observe, I'm hardly lacking in that department myself."

She grinned. "Deal."


End file.
